The Dock
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: What would happen if fang and Max admitted how they felt about one another? My first fanfic, so go easy on me. Im not the greatest author. I hope you like it! a lot of FAX!
1. Chapter 1

April 1, 2008

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of these characters or any other of James Patterson's material.

**Mucho Faxness!!**

I know I'm not the only one wondering why Max is rejecting Fang. She loves him; we know it and they both know it. Why is she so stubborn and scared? How does Fang feel when every time he kisses her, she flies away?

In some ways I feel like I can relate to Max. I'm bossy and I'm a smartellic. I have plenty of snappy comebacks, and I like things my way and my way only. But Max, how can you be so slow?? Fang and Max love each other. Every time they kiss Max gets all dizzy and gets butterflies in her stomach. She gets jealous when Fang even looks at another girl. She hates being away from him for any length of time. He was the first person she hugged when she got back from Europe (He was really the only one that she even saw or noticed). She knows how she feels, (we all do), she is just too afraid to face it. **If Max got up some guts and listened to her heart, the story would go a little like this…**

(Max's point of view now…)

I am so confused, but I know what I want. I can't live without Fang. Just laying here on the beach while everyone else sleeps is driving me crazy. I want to be next to him. My heart tells me I love him. Why am I so stupid? Why do I keep running from him? I need to talk to Fang! He knows how I feel; I mean he has kissed me twice for crying out loud! And I kissed him first on the beach when I thought he was dying…

I heard a whisper. "Max!" It was Fang!!

"What?" I whispered back.

"Do you wanna go for a fly with me?"

I thought about that for a moment. This was my chance to talk to Fang before I talked myself out of it; my chance to make things right. "Sure."

We took off, wings spread, away from the beach. I could feel Fang's wings barely brushing mine. It felt nice; the warmth of his wings against the cool night air. Without speaking we landed on a dock jutting out into the ocean a few miles away from where the others are sleeping. We sat on the end, with our feet dangling. This reminded me so much of the second time Fang kissed me.

"Max, we need to talk." Fang said in a soft, warm voice.

"I know, and I want to."

I glanced up to see fang's face. I saw shock in his eyes. He was so used to me being stubborn; I don't think he expected me to give in so fast. I was relieved when I saw a soft smile spread slowly across his face. I was afraid to talk first, so I waited.

He finally gave up on me talking first and said, "Max, we both know how you feel and we both know you are resisting." He was never know for his subtly. (That know it all.)

I whispered softly, "I know but I'm scared. We are so great now as friends and family. What if a relationship ruined all that? I love you. You heard me say it while I was on drugs with Dr. Martinez and you remember the day I kissed you on the beach. I love when you kiss me, but I'm scared."

"Max, I love you too, you know that. I would never do anything to hurt you. I want you to be happy. It hurts me to be away from you, and I know it hurts you too. It hurts when you run away from me. Please just let me show you how great we could be together." Fang talked with such a soothing sweet voice that it was hard to feel scared. He looked so confident, but I also saw that he had let his guard down. He wasn't the emotionless, strong Fang that I was used to. He didn't give me time to think about what he had just said. He was kissing me now. It felt nice; soft and gentle. It made me lightheaded and I could feel the butterflies it had created in my stomach.

When he stopped, we didn't move any farther apart. He was holding my shoulders as he whispered again, "Max, that was amazing. Please don't run."

And with that, he started to trace small, soothing circles between my wings. It felt so good. I had to concentrate really hard just to create a coherent question. I'm usually no this girly and romantic. I took myself by surprise.

"Fang, I'm not going to run away this time. I need to follow my heart. I must admit, it feels weird to talk about my feelings, but I'm willing to give it a try. When I'm with you, I don't feel scared or confused anymore. I do love you, and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have—"

Fang placed his index finger (the one not tracing circles on my back…) over my lips. "Max, stop talking. I understand. I know you more than you know yourself. You are stubborn, and I know how much it takes for you to let your guard down like this."

"Fang, does this mean we are like dating?" I asked in a timid voice, "I mean I don't know how that stuff works…"

"Max, don't worry about it. You don't have to tell the flock or anything. Just let me kiss you without you flying away. I love you, and I just want you to be happy; especially now that you have made me so happy." He was still using that soft voice that was calming. He slowly stopped tracing circles between my wings. He moved his hand to lightly push my hair out of my face. He held my face in his hands so that I had to look at him. I could hear my heart rate increasing and felt the butterflies filling my stomach.

"We should get back before the others wake up." I could hear the smile in my voice and feel the one on my face.

He answered simply. "Thank you." And he touched his lips to mine once more making my head spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV:

I feel so weird. Aren't I supposed to be the emotionless Fang? I'm losing my rep just by being in love. I can't stop smiling. I had to tell Iggy about that night on the dock. It was all I could think about. Iggy says I'm whipped. I didn't disagree. I settled with smacking him over the head. It made me feel better atleast. I—

Max is coming.

"Dude, calm down. Everything will be fine. We've gone over this." Iggy was right. I needed to chill. I was up in a tree with a guitar I had picked up. I wrote a song for max the night after we became kind of a couple. The night on the dock. This song expressed the way I felt, and I was going to sing it for Max. I had never really practiced my singing, but I was okay. Iggy said I was really good, but whatever.

I kept taking deep breaths as Iggy told Max I wanted to talk to her, and then led the flock to the park. He wanted to give up some privacy. I heard Max climbing into the tree. I swear I felt like I was hyperventilating. Max was climbing onto the branch next to me now.

"Fang, you wanted to talk?" Did she sound worried? …Oh, she thought It was about "us". Well, I guess technically it is, but not in the bad way.

Our branches were close enough that we were sitting side by side. I grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away and moved my hand back to the guitar. I looked Max in the eyes as I started to play the intro. She smiled at me, and I started to sing. I had memorized the lyrics because I thought that would make it cuter. It might take away from the effect if I'm looking at the computer screen the entire time.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I ain't trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Max was crying. Silent tears were sliding down her face. I hope that means she likes it.__

Max's POV:

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

This is more than I ever could have hoped for. Fang loves me. He wrote a song for me! I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, but I also felt the smile on my lips. I wanted to lean over right now and kiss Fang, but, of course, I wanted to hear the rest of the song.__

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Fang's POV:

I finished up the last chorus still watching Max. She was smiling and crying. I'm so happy right now. This moment never needs to end. Everything is perfect.__

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

As soon as I sang the last note, my lips were on Max's. She wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her obviously. I set the guitar on a branch below me, leaning against the tree trunk and pulled Max into my lap. She had he arms around me; one in my hair and the other on my back. I was gripping her waist, but moved one hand up to cup her face.

We pulled away to breath, but I still held her face in my hands. "Fang, that was amazing." Max isn't normally the romantic, mushy type, so I know that type of thing takes a lot for her to say. She doesn't normally talk about her feelings.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you."

"I think we should probably get back to the flock. You never know what can happen with Iggy in charge." Max always thought about the flock. I loved that about her. Always putting others before herself. It was about one o'clock anyway, so they are probably hungry. I picked max up into my arms and jumped from the tree. I put my wings out a little just before we landed. I set max down gently, but kept my arm around her.

We walked over to the park where Iggy was supposed to take the kids, but they weren't there. Crap, what happened. I hope the school didn't get them. I could already see the panic flooding Max's face as she gripped my hand tighter. I think I even saw a tear slide down her face.

Max's POV:

My flock is gone. Where are we even supposed to look for them? I can't live without them. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. I need to be strong. Luckily I have Fang here to help me.

"Fang, we will find them."

**I wasn't even planning on another chapter, but I've had this song on my mind. It just seemed to fit so perfectly. I also wasn't going to write a third chapter either, but the ending came to me while I was writing. It seemed to work. I hope you liked it! The song is **_**Fall for You**_** by Secondhand Serenade. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Just the plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy POV:

**(Just to forewarn y'all, in my story they are older. Max, Iggy, and Fang are almost 17. Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 10. It won't really matter this chapter, I don't think, but it might later.)**

Iggy POV:

Max and Fang are totally freaking out. I'm holding my hand over Nudge's mouth currently because she is about to burst with comments. "Shhh. They're gonna hear us if y'all don't be quiet."

"Iggy, this is mean. Max is crying. They think The School got us." Angel.

Does she always have to ruin my fun?

Angel's POV:

Max now had her face buried in Fang's shoulder. Fang was rubbing circles between her wings and had the other arm around her waist. His face was in her hair, and I could hear through Max's mind the reassuring things he was whispering in her ear. I felt so bad now. It was supposed to be a joke, but I think Gazzy and Iggy just ruined their day.

Suddenly, Nudge had had enough. She pulled her face out from behind Iggy's hand and ran to Max. She wrapped her arms around Max and was apologizing so fast, you couldn't even understand it.

Max jumped back and looked at Nudge with shock on her face. I started to walk out of the woods too. Gazzy grabbed my shirt to hold me back, but I just sent a message through his mind to let go. Hopefully Max wouldn't mind it just this once. I went and gave Fang a hug, as much as he hated them. I knew he wouldn't mind this time.

Fang's POV:

What is going on? They are like coming out of the woods completely unharmed. Max and I were looking in that direction with the girls still clinging to us. Max was trying to wipe away the tears. If Iggy had anything to do with this, I swear I'll kill him. Nothing ever makes her cry, so if this is a joke, it's not funny. At all.

Iggy and Gazzy came walking out of the woods, head hung with sheepish expressions. They obviously were the creators of this joke.

I kissed Max lightly on the cheek and walked up to Iggy. "What were you thinking? Do you realize what we were thinking?! You scared us to death! How could you be so dumb?" I was furious! He made My Max cry over some stupid joke. I couldn't hold any of my anger anymore. I punched Iggy in the face before anyone knew what was coming. Iggy grabbed his nose and backed up.

"Fang!" Angel, nudge, and Max all screamed at the same time. Max was in front of me at once. Holding my hands and looking in my eyes. Nudge had rushed to check Iggy's gushing nose. I felt kind of bad now.

"Fang, calm down. You didn't need to hit Iggy. We are all fine. The School didn't take them. Of course, it was a horrible joke, but that was uncalled for." I just nodded. Max was holding my face in her hands and leaned in to kiss me. My eyes closed on their own. Max pulled away too soon as always. We were both breathing hard and smiling.

Max turned to face the flock. "Nudge, how's Iggy's nose?"

"Broken, but we've had worse. He should be okay once I can get the bleeding to stop."

I decided an apology was owed. "Dude Iggy, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little worked up. It was a pretty dumb joke though. You had max in tears!" I had wrapped my arms around Max and pulled her snug to my side. She blushed when I mentioned she had cried.

"S'ok. I deserved it. It was a pretty cruel joke….So, Max did you like the song?"

Max blushed even more. Gosh, she is so cute when she blushes. "Yeah, it was great." She looked at me and smiled.

_Fang?_

_**What Angel?**_

_Max loved the song, even if she won't admit it. She can't believe you love her so much. She doesn't think she deserves to be loved that much._

_**Why on earth would she think that?**_

_I don't know. She's your girlfriend, make her feel loved!_

_**Fine, fine.**_

Everyone, but Angel, was giving me strange looks. I guess I had zoned out while I was talking to Angel. I gave Max a don't-worry-about-it look and broke the silence. "Why don't we get a hotel room tonight?" It would help give me some alone time with Max.

About an hour later we were at a rather nice hotel. We landed behind it and pulled our wings in tight. Max and I walked hand-in-hand. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Iggy taking Nudge's hand, too. I eyed Max to see if she noticed. I could tell by her face that she did.

We were in the lobby now. Max handed me the Max Ride card. "Fang, Iggy why don't you guys go get us three rooms?" I nodded and pulled Iggy along with me.

Max's POV:

"Nudge can you come here a sec?" I walked far enough away that Angel and Gazzy couldn't hear. Nudge followed.

_**Angel, no listening.**_

_Okay, Max._

"Nudge, are you and Iggy like dating?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, He told me while we were in the park that he loved me. Max, I love him too. He makes me so happy. Max, can you be happy _for_ me?" She looked so nervous.

"Nudge, of course I'm happy. Iggy would never hurt you. I just don't want you all to move too fast. You are only 14. Don't let Iggy talk you into anything." I wanted her to take this serious.

"Max, we won't I promise." She held up her pinky and I laughed as I locked my own around hers. "But, max, I was wondering. Do you think Iggy and I could share a room tonight?" She blushed. She reminds me so much of me.

"I'm sure that would be fine. Let's see if Angel and Gazzy mind." I grabbed her hand and walked back to where everyone was talking. I wrapped my arms around Fang's waist and asked Angel in my mind.

_**Angel, would you and Gazzy mind if Nudge and Iggy stayed together tonight?**_

_No. That's fine. We can play cards or something in the other room. Hold on._

Gazzy's POV:

I'm so bored. What's taking us so long to pick rooms. It looks like Max and Angel are talking.

_Gazzy?_

_**Yeah, Angel?**_

_Ask Iggy if you can stay with me tonight. Tell him we want to spend some sibling time ro something. Nudge wants to share a room with Iggy._

_**Ew, fine.**_

Fang's POV:

It's like Angel has talked to everyone in the group but me. Max and Gazzy keep getting these blank looks. Max's voice went away a long time ago, so it has to be Angel. I wonder—

"Dude, Iggy. I'm gonna bunk with Angel if you don't mind. She keeps begging me to play cards with her. She wants to do some sibling bonding." Well anyone with half a brain could tell that he was just playing along.

Iggy understood what was going on too. He cracked a smile and answered, "Sure."

I had already handed out the cards and we had headed to our rooms. It was getting late. I was lying on the bed with my hands behind my head. Max was in the shower. I had just showered. I took first shower. All I was wearing were some black sweatpants. It was pretty hot.

The door to the bathroom opened and Max came out in a towel. My mouth dropped. She looked sexy. Her long blonde hair was wet and flowing down her back, her brown eyes melting like chocolate. She smiled and walked over to me.

With two fingers she pushed my chin up. "Enough gawking." She blushed, but laughed and so did I. Her laugh was like magic. I loved it.

I was sitting up on my elbows, but as max walked over to turn off the lights I got up and put my arms around her. I pulled her against my bare chest. I turned her around and before she could speak, I put my lips on her warm ones. The kiss deepened as I pulled her onto the bed. Her head was on the pillow and I was holding my self above her, one arm on each side. Her arms were in my hair. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't get enough of her. Finally I pulled away. I didn't want to kill her.

"What…brought…all this…on?" I was breathless.

"I love you and I wanted to show you how much." She was nervous, that was for sure. I tried to calm her down and make her more comfortable. I ran my finger tips across her cheekbones, and up into her hair. I kissed her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. Her hands were limp on my chest.

I slowly pulled away the towel and found the opposite of what I was expecting. She was wearing shorts and a strapless top. No wonder I couldn't see the clothes under the towel. When did she buy that top? I bet Angel planned this. For a ten year old she is smart and evil. I realized that just then max was bursting with laughter and my mouth was hanging open again. I quickly closed it and eyed Max. Soon I was laughing too. I fell to the side and pulled Max against my chest. Soon her laughter died and her breathing slowed. We fell asleep that way; her in my arms. My Angel was forever mine.

Nudge's POV:

I wasn't sure what Max and fang were doing tonight, and I didn't really want to know. Iggy and I had both showered and were lying together on the bed in our pajamas.

Iggy had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My back was to his chest. We were so close you couldn't have fit a piece of paper between us.

"I love you so much, Nudge. I'm so happy right now."

"Me, too. I love you. I'm so glad you told me in the park, because I was scared to tell you. I was so nervous and—."

"Shhh. Nudge, you don't need to talk so much. I understand you more than you know. I just couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore. I wanted to be with you." He kissed my hair and turned me around. His sightless eyes were piercing my own. I felt myself blush. Luckily he couldn't see it. He kissed me and after a few minutes I had to pull away to breathe. We fell asleep that way; with me in his arms. I was Iggy's forever and he was mine.

**Was the ending too cheesy? I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it, because it all just came to me as I was typing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not JP, or this would not be on fanfiction. If I were JP, the fourth book would have been a lot better lol.**

**I'm also looking for a beta, but I don't know how that works. If anyone is available, let me know!**


End file.
